dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Android 17
Android 17 (アンドロイド17) is the twin-brother of Android 18 and the Seventeenth Creation of Dr, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. Despite his interests not initially deviating from this expectation, Android 17 takes it upon himself to kill Dr. Gero, who is uncooperative with Android 18's curiosity in activating Android 16 and deemed inferior by 17. Many years later, Android 17 would later become a national park ranger and became married with a child. He would later join the Z Fighters and became a member of Team Universe 7. He also serves as a Agent of Ratatoskr. Android 17 is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Initially a reckless anarchist, Android 17 later reveals himself to be little more than a rebel without a cause. He finds joy in causing panic and acts on whims. Most of his choices during his initial appearance were motivated by what he called "The Game", referring to their quest to find and exterminate Goku. As noted by his sister, Android 17 is somewhat similar to Goku, showing a childlike attitude at times. He often tries to find a fun means to accomplish his goals, as he made his attempt to locate Goku as nothing more than a game, even deliberately avoiding asking for directions in order to "play the game." Similarly, he has a tendency to go off the road during their travel to Goku's house simply because he thought it was "fun", much to 18's irritation. In the anime, when he holds up two hunters in order to trick them into donating their energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb needed to defeat Kid Buu, Android 17 says that they won the game before raising his own hand as well. Android 17's rebellious personality has since been tempered by his occupation, as he channeled his somewhat anarchistic and childish tendencies into handling poachers and other persons of illegal intent or occupation within the Royal Nature Park with startling efficiency. His hyperactive nature merely lacked a proper focus before, and when given an ongoing objective, it can be seen that 17 is extremely focused and dedicated to achieving his goals. 17, however, did not lose his sense of humor in his work, as when he stopped the two hunters and tricked them into giving energy to the Super Spirit Bomb, he was clearly amused. His slide into maturity is likely a contributing factor to his marriage. He also apparently has a soft-spot for children. Despite being relatively indifferent to reuniting with his brother-in-law Krillin, he was very warm to meeting his niece Marron. In addition, he had a child with his wife, plus adopted two more. It is possible that his decision to adopt two of his three children may have been influenced by his kidnapping at the hands of Dr. Gero. During the time of the First Tournament of Power, Android 17 has become much calmer than before, and is a gentleman, suggesting that he is more mature than he had been in the past. Whereas before he was random in his decisions, going purely on his emotional state, he now showed a more collected and pragmatic nature. He has also become very casual and humble, not showing much personal desire beyond providing for his family and protecting the wildlife. He also seems to take his opponents more seriously, a complete departure from his previous superiority-complex self. As shown from his choice of career, Android 17 is very outdoorsy, and finds it hard to sit still, seemingly stemming from his previously hyperactive nature. His love of the outdoors may have been influenced by the nature-loving Android 16, with whom 17 was close friends. 17's choice in a wife, a zoologist, may have been influenced by his occupation as a Park Ranger and enjoyment of the wild. 17 cares greatly for nature and was even willing to die to save it by taking on intergalactic space poachers and was willing to allow himself to suffocate in space to prevent them from blowing up. At the same time, not unlike his sister, Android 17 is not without a measure of materialist desire. His greatest dream is to own a large luxury boat, although it is for a simple goal of traveling the world with his wife and children. Many years later, Android 17 became a far more honorable and kind-hearted man as he now wishes to protect Planet Earth from any galactic threat which made him quite similar to that of Goku, Gohan and Shido. Powers and Abilities After training for many years, Android 17 became even more powerful than ever before to the point he is one of the strongest mortal warriors of Universe 7. Goku stated that Android 17 is more powerful than Beerus himself and is capable of fighting on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level is about 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 and later 20,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Android 17 has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be comparable to a Super Saiyan Blue. Android 17 in his full-powered state is able to fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: Android 17 can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. Superhuman Durability: Android 17 possesses extreme levels of endurance and durability to the point that he can withstand godly attacks. He is able to withstand Shido's God Kamehameha attack and remained nearly unfazed by the attack. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. Physical-Based Techniques * Endgame – When the opponent attempts to attack, Android 17 says "It's all just a game" as he palm strikes the opponent's stomach before roundhouse kicking the opponent away, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Flip Cyclone – Android 17 backflips away while dodging the opponent's attacks, and then delivers a powerful forward kick back to the opponent. * Flip Cyclone – Android 17 backflips away while dodging the opponent's attacks, and then delivers a powerful forward kick back to the opponent. * Kiai – A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Android 17 can fire a kiai from his palm that explodes upon contact with the opponent and uses it in lieu of energy attacks. * Now We're Playing for Keeps! – First, Android 17 says "Time to get serious!" as he delivers a right palm strike to the opponent's face. Then, he punches the opponent in the stomach and elbows them on the back. Finally, Android 17 reverse sweep kicks the opponent off the ground before kicking them away, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Android 17 was able to use this technique after training with Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Shido. Android 17's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Electric Shot – First Android 17 puts his two hands together in front of him, after he charges his pink energy sphere which irradiates electricity, and finally he fires the attack at the target or opponent to blast it. * Power Blitz – The user draws their hand back and charges a swirling pink/blue energy sphere. They then brings their hand forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Android Barrier – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings. The barrier possess twice the defense that Android 17 normally has, allowing him to use the barrier to completely nullify attacks from people who are equal to or lesser in power to him. * Special Beam Cannon – One of Android 17's most powerful, but time-consuming, attack, which drills through nearly everything and every being. He used this technique after Piccolo taught it to him. Transformations Full-Powered State Android 17 achieved this state, after using his maximum power. Android 17's appearance is still the same as his base form, but has gained a fiery aura and is now surrounded by a blue sparkling aura, similar to that of the True Ultra Instinct form. This is Android 17 at his maximum power. His power level in this state is about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 and later 200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Android 17 achieved this state, after training with Goku and Shido. In this state, Android 17's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. In this form, Android 17 can fight on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 600,000,000,000,000,000 and later 2,400,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Android 17 and Goku - Originally enemies, Android 17 shares a good relationship with Goku. Android 17 appears very respectful towards Goku and will always aid him in battle. Goku also became very friendly towards Android 17. Android 17 and Shido - Android 17 shares a close relationship with Shido. Android 17 cares about Shido and gives him advice about life and nature. Shido also shows a great amount of admiration towards him and is very friendly towards him. Android 17 and Piccolo - Originally enemies, Android 17 shares a good relationship with Piccolo. Android 17 has become far more friendly towards Piccolo and is also much more respectful towards him, even helping him defend the earth. Piccolo has also gain respect towards him. Android 17 and Gohan - Android 17 has begun a close friendship with Gohan. Gohan has gained a great amount of respect and admiration towards Android 17 and became very friendly towards him. Android 17 also gained respect to Gohan and will aid him in battle. Android 17 and Android 18 - Android 17 shares a close relationship with his sister Android 18. They both care about each other very much and share a strong familial bond. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Androids